Douleur ou Plaisir
by Carlyshae
Summary: Rick Grimes is just existing. Something is missing from his life but he doesn't seem to know what that is? An opportunity to possibly find that missing piece presents itself. Will he take it?


_**A/N This story is dedicated to my, I'll call her my innocent freak.. She has the face of an angel but she is naughtttyyyyyyyy :) I'm going all in with this one so enjoy!**_

"Are you serious?"

"Keep your voice down, man. You heard me. Come with me. See for yourself."

"I can't go there. I'm not…I'm not…one."

"Hmmm, so you think. Listen, you don't have to _do_ anything. You'll be my guest. I've already asked and got permission; it's all good. You trust me man, don't you?"

"More than anybody else D. I just. What if I, what if I like it."

"Than that's a good thing. Guys like us, the stuff we've seen, we still see on a daily basis. I gotta get that shit out of my head. Release all that disgust. I have to be free of it or I can't do this job. And I didn't even know I needed it until I did. I know that Peterson case still haunts you, brother. There was nothing you coulda done to-"

"I know that! I put that shit behind me."

"I don't think you did man. And I know talking to that head shrink didn't do shit. Rick, I, I want you to be ok man. I need you to be."

"And you think going to this place will do that for me?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But I definitely think you need something." He pauses to look at his best friend's face. He knows he's thinking about it. "So, you'll come?"

That conversation took place two weeks ago during their lunchbreak. Detectives Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon had been friends since they were kids. Growing up in Kings County, GA, the boys were inseparable, especially when Daryl would sneak out to escape his father's drunken "love taps". Many nights, Rick snuck his best friend into his room and applied ointment and fresh bandages to the damage Daryl's dad had inflicted. It was no surprise that one day there was another twin bed in Rick's room with a key to the house. And no one messed with the Grimes boys as Daryl had basically been adopted by the Grimes family. After high school the boys moved to Atlanta to join the police academy and have been partners from day one. They swore no kid or person would ever have to deal with what Daryl grew up with if they could help it. There was nothing Daryl wouldn't do for Rick and vice versa, nothing Rick wouldn't do for Daryl; including showing up to this place.

The mansion was an exquisite gated Mediterranean Estate with a covered entrance with custom double wrought iron doors. He stood in awe of such a beautiful building.

"Stunning isn't it." Rick turned his head to see who had spoke to him. It was Daryl's "girlfriend" Sasha. "Hello Rick. I have to admit I didn't think you'd show, considering." Sasha was dressed in a floor-length black vinyl trench coat. Vinyl boots covered in spikes adorned her legs stopping at her midthigh. Her hair was pulled back extremely tight in a long ponytail that stopped at her butt. Her makeup; a smoky eye with sinful black lipstick. In a word, she looked stunning and dangerous.

Ricks face turned a bright red. He really loved Sasha and was ecstatic for Daryl when they started dating. He just never thought he would ever know her so intimately.

"Oh sweetie, you keep blushing like that you'll be ripe for the picking." She laughs to herself. "Too bad you're only looking tonight." She tilts her head and appraises him. Not knowing how to really dress, Rick is wearing skin tight black jeans, with a black button down shirt covered by a black blazer. Black cowboy boots on his feet. "Now, Daryl explained the rules to you, yes."

"Yes, ma'am. Wearing this means I'm just an observer. No touching." He held up his wrist that had a thin silver cuff.

"Correct. But Rick, if I may, you really need to relax tonight. If what Daryl says is true, this may be the start of something amazing for you. And truthfully, you deserve the best of everything too. And this experience, _this life,_ it can bring so much more than you can imagine. If you want it."

Rick stands there speechless. He wasn't sure how to respond to Sasha's statement. What had Daryl told her? It was obvious they had no secrets. There probably couldn't be between them. But what was he seeing? What was she seeing? He was so much better these days. He could go to work every day. He could hang out with Daryl, sometimes. He even got a few hours sleep at night, maybe twice a week. He didn't have nightmares every night anymore. He was fine.

"You look lost little brother."

Rick was interrupted from his musings as he looked up at his friend's approach.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"You like?"

"Wow brother. I…I'm…wow man.

Daryl was dressed like nothing Rick had ever seen. Tight, tight, tight leather shorts showcasing a huge bulge. Black leather cuffs with small spikes on his wrists. A leather harness strapped to his chest through his arms creating an X pattern. Black eyeliner and mascara on his face. But what Rick was really drawn too was the spike studded collar around his neck. Woven leather with the one diamond spike placed at the front. It was masculine yet beautiful in its simplicity. Rick reached out to touch it. Sasha reached out grabbing his wrist. "No touching goes for you too babe." She gives him a stern look.

"And remember, in here I'm not Daryl. I belong to her and everything I do or say is at her command. You understand?"

"I understand." Rick says.

"Then let's go." The trio walk up to the massive front door. It opens before Sasha has a chance to knock. The doorman greets her. "Good evening Madam."

"Mistress Pistol, stanky and guest. VIP status 1"

"Very good Madam. This way."

The doorman leads them down a marble tiled hallway. Nothing sits on the cream walls, however above are two tier chandeliers lining the ceiling every ten feet. It looks like something out of a painting. The group come to an abrupt stop at the bottom of a staircase.

"Up the stairs to your right." The door man says and turns and walks away.

"stanky." Sasha suddenly commands. stanky immediately drops to his knees to Sasha's right. She pulls out a leash and attaches it to stanky's collar. "Follow"

Sasha starts to walk up the stairs; stanky following her on his hands and knees. She looks over her shoulder at Rick who seems frozen to the spot.

"Are you coming?" She inquires with a raised eyebrow and stretching her left hand out for him to join her.

Rick stares at Daryl or stanky's back. He can't believe what he just saw. The obedience, the reverence, but what strikes him the most was the loss of hesitation. Daryl, no, stanky just followed her orders, no questions asked. Rick was flabbergasted. But more than that, he was intrigued. He answered by starting to walk up the stairs. He passed by Dar-stanky to stand at Sasha's left while taking a glance at his friend, head bowed and on all fours.

"Welcome to the rabbit hole my friend." She says taking his hand.

They reach the top of the staircase and see a hallway with doors on both sides leading to an opening at the end of the hall. As they walk down the hall, Rick can hear moans, whimpers; some slight, some very loud. Continuing down the hall they hear an "Ugggghhhh" sound come from one of the rooms. Rick stops for a sec looking at the door curiously. There is a green doorknob on the door.

"Would you like to look" Sasha says coming up on his side.

"Uh, no no I'm alright. I, um, let's keep going."

Sasha gives him a sweet smile. She has a quick flash to her first time. Everybody has a first time. "Follow me."

As they reach the door at the end of hallway, Rick looks to his right to see a door slightly ajar. There are moans floating out of the room that he can't help himself but to look. He takes a peek and sees a woman hanging from the ceiling by her wrists. Her legs are being held separately by some kind of harness that also hangs from the ceiling. Her nipples and clit have clamps on them and a girl has her head between her legs, going back and forth from inserting a long skinny device inside her pussy and then licking her folds as the device is pulled out. The bound woman is writhing and moaning extremely loud. In the corner, a man dressed in head to toe leather with an eye mask sits and watches. He notices his spectator and raises his glass to Rick, smirking as he take a drink. Rick stands transfixed watching this scene in front of him.

"Voyeurism, eh Rick. Seems you do like to watch." Sasha gives him a smile while grabbing his hand. Rick's cheeks again turn red in embrassment. He's never going to live that down. "Let's go. More to see."

They arrive at the door at the end of the hallway. There is code plate by the door with a microphone.

"L'infini est pour toujours" Sasha speaks into the mic and the doors slide open.

The door opens to a small theatre like room. Red walls with black linens hanging from rafters. Black leather recliners create rows of three, with 3 chairs on each side. Red and black towels sit on a table next to each row with a bottle of Veuve Cliquot resting in an ice bath. As of now they are the only occupants.

"Lovely, this will do just fine. Rick, sit please. stanky." Sasha says quickly summoning her boy. He runs to the side of the room, takes a black pillow of the rack and places it near the floor at Sasha's feet. He drops to his knees, tucking his feet under his ass; back straight, hands behind his back and head bowed.

"Good boy. You may have a taste." Sasha opens her legs and Daryl crawls between them. Rick can't completely see but he can assume what Daryl, er, stanky, is doing under her skirt. Sasha's face is impassive with a hint of a smile on her lips. Daryl's head is moving at a rapid pace, causing Sasha to grab his head and pull with such force, his head pops out from under her skirt. "Very good boy." she says, pulling his head back more and licking hips lips tasting herself. She releases him and he scurries back to his pillow getting into position.

Rick is speechless. His senses completely overwhelmed. He's here to watch and not react so that's what he'll do. Although he can't deny, watching what just happened made his dick a bit hard. He has nothing to say so he brings his attention to the partygoers filling into the room below. Some are dressed in full regalia, others completely naked or almost. No color except for black or silver from the many varieties of chain wear. Different instruments and toys are hanging on the walls attached to black paneling. As far as he can tell, they are all for decoration. No one approaches the walls to use them. Towards the back of the room is a small stage with a closed red curtain. Two rows of seats are placed in front as little black tables surround the rest of the space. Rick continues to lean over the balcony like a kid in a candy store; his eyes devouring everything he sees.

Sasha sits back in amusement watching Rick while playing with stanky's hair. She cans see how entranced he is and hopes he will open himself up to trying something new. stanky had grown leaps and bounds under her tutelage, and through knowing him she got to know Rick. She liked him and was happy her boy had someone like him in his life. stanky had shared with her some of the things they've had to endure in this life. Her boy was scared for his friend and she was making it her business to try to help fix it.

"Good evening everyone. Welcome to Douleur ou Plaisir. As a reminder, club rules are always in effect, pleasure is plentiful and as always, inhibitions doivent être laissées à la porte. Enjoy." A voice says as an announcement. The voice continues.

"We have a special treat for you all this evening. One of our founding member's has graced us with her attendance tonight. Not only are we beyond blessed to even be in her presence, but on this very evening, we have the pleasure of a demonstration to witness her greatness; La Reine des épées!"

Murmurs start to flood the room. A wave of excitement has started to build as partygoers are clamoring to get to the front seats. Rick furrows his brow a bit. From the little French he can remember, the voice called this person the Queen of Swords. Whoever she is, she must be someone spectaular.

"No! She didn't even tell me. Bitch. Oh Rick you're in for a treat. She hardly ever performs anymore. How lucky for you!" Sasha says with a smirk. Daryl chances a glance at Rick but Sasha quickly intercepts it. _SLAP_ She hits his thigh with a quickness. "Don't let your friend get you in trouble stanky."

"I'm sorry mistress." He sets his eyes back down to the floor.

"Good boy." She runs her fingers through his hair as a reward. "Rick if you would." Sasha motions to the champagne indicating he should open it. He proceeds to open the bottle pouring 2 glasses about to pour a third. "We only need 2. He doesn't get any." She says looking down at Daryl who doesn't move a muscle. He knows better than to look at Rick a second time.

The lights start to dim and the audience starts to quiet down. The first sounds of Garbage's #1 Crush starts to play. Rick turns his attention to the stage. The curtain opens to reveal a laced up black boot. The boot is attached to a chocolate thigh peeking out. The curtain comes halfway open to reveal a statuesque woman standing at full attention.

 _OH MY GOD,_ Rick thinks to himself. A goddess stands before him, ethereal in her beauty. She walked out so gracefully, she looked as though she was floating. Dressed from head to toe in black, her outfit looked painted onto her. A black leather dress that stopped midthigh; the top was around her neck with a deep V cut exposing her sensuous chocolate breasts. Her hard nipples sticking out of small holes in the tiny fabric. Jewels were attached to the buds making them sparkle. Her beautiful dreads adorned her head like a crown of onyx. Her arms covered in full length latex gloves and in her right hand a long, thick, black riding crop.

The curtain behind her opened to reveal a man on a dungeon cross. The cross was in a vertical position, showing the occupant to the crowd like an exhibit. Both arms and legs were attached in shackles at the head and feet. The man was dressed in a black thong, ass cheeks all on display to the eager crowd. His head was completely covered in a mask with a zippered mouth. She stepped towards him, giving a quick look to the crowd who raised their voices in anticipation. She slowly raises her right hand, poised to strike her willing victim. A hush falls over the crowd as they see she is about to begin.

"COUNT" she says. Her arm comes down with a mighty force. The crop making contact with the man's ass attached to the cross.

WHACK. An angry red welt quickly appears on the man's ass cheek. The crowd yelling in pleasure and amusement.

"ONE"

A/N The outfits I describe can be found on - It's one of my faves!


End file.
